Wanderess
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Accustomed to keeping her alien origin a secret, Riley warms up to the idea of living a normal & human life. What she isn't counting on, however, is becoming best friends with Supergirl, working for the DEO, and being on the cover of CatCo Magazine as National City's other superheroine, Wanderess. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Starts from Pilot. OC/? but most likely Mon-El/OC, eventually.
1. Pilot Pt 1

**Full summary:** Having escaped her planet at twelve, Rena Kex-Tor finally lands on Earth after wandering through a region in space where time ceased to pass. Spending the next 13 years hiding her alien abilities on Earth, Rena is now Riley King, a young woman living in National City and working for CatCo Worldwide Media as the art director's assistant. Accustomed to keeping her alien origin a secret, Riley warms up to the idea of living a normal and human life. What she isn't counting on, however, is becoming best friends with Supergirl, working for the DEO, and being on the cover of CatCo Magazine as National City's other superheroine, Wanderess.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except my OC, Riley King, and any further characters I make up along the way. I do not claim anything else besides the small tweaks and changes I'll make to the story/dialogue. This is purely meant to entertain and no profit is made out of it.

* * *

 **I** hadn't set foot on my birth planet for a few hundred years. I wasn't even sure what became of it, if it was still there, or long abolished by a cosmic disaster.

But what Daxam came to be was no longer my concern. It stopped being the moment its people murdered my father, Kex-Tor of Krypton, under the false accusations of abduction and terrorism.

I didn't know what happened to my mother, Laira, either.

The last time I saw her, she helped me escape Daxam in the same Kryptonian ship my father had arrived to her planet in, one year before me. I preferred to believe Daxamites had been merciful to her, as she was part of their own people, and not charged her with treason after they found us.

I tried not to dwell too much on the past, on how much I wished they had escaped Daxam and landed on Earth with me - it would've made my adjusting to this strange planet easier, certainly a lot less lonelier- but I've found myself thinking back and remembering my childhood more often lately.

Maybe that was because of my constant dreams, where I lived a happy life with my parents in a whole other planet that wasn't Daxam, or Krypton, or Earth. Maybe it had something to do with the dread of meeting my new boss.

But it was probably due to my lack of coffee intake, I realized, as I disregarded the caffeine-cleanse I had been in for the past two weeks and finally caved in, buying a Venti Caffè Latte at Starbucks before heading to work.

I was the art director's assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media, an online and print empire built by my ultimate boss, Cat Grant. I was only grateful I didn't have the luck to be her assistant, as my friend, Kara Danvers, was hired to be the personal slave to the most powerful woman in National City - well, as far as the world knew, since my superpowered-alien ass could definitely give Cat Grant a run for her money.

Not saying that I ever would. The woman was already intimidating enough when her wrath was directed at someone else, and I'd hate for it to be directed at me.

"I see you're back to your bad-eating habits," Winn approached me when I entered the building, seeing me shove down my third chocolate glazed doughnut this morning.

Ashamed, I pulled out a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and gave it to him while he raised his fist up in the air triumphantly. "I'm stress-eating," I sorely explained the reason for losing the bet I agreed to, to see if I could at least stop eating junk food for a month since Winn found it odd that I always poisoned myself with lab-created foods and never suffered the consequences for it. "I meet my new boss today, and I'm strangely nervous about it."

"Well," he smiled at me, "you're not made out of steel, Lee. Feeling nervous is normal in your situation - but I still don't get how you and Kara are able to eat so much without pieces of cheeseburgers and cronuts exploding from your body everywhere."

"Wow, Winn, you paint a nice picture," I pointed out sarcastically, holding a disgusted look on my face as we walked to his desk.

"Hi guys!" Kara smiled at us cheerily as she passed us and made her way to her desk just outside of Cat Grant's big office.

"Want a doughnut?" I asked her, watching as she put her things down on her desk, and raised the box of one half-dozen doughnuts with only three left.

"Oh, sure!" The blonde took a couple of steps and stood in front of Winn's desk with me. "Thank you, Riley," she smiled before grabbing a chocolate glazed doughnut and taking a bite from it.

"And you?" I looked down and offered Winn, who sat down on his rolling chair and logged in to his computers.

"No thanks," he turned to face us in his seat. "You two can eat as much as you want, but if I have another one of those _I'll_ explode."

With a shrug, I took the second to last doughnut and began to it eat. I saved the last one for my new boss, whoever that might be, hoping to make a good first impression.

Kara chuckled when Winn rolled his eyes at me eating my fourth doughnut in less than thirty minutes. Directing his attention to his tablet, he looked up at us and pointed at the small screen, "Did you see this? There was an armored car robbery last night."

"Yeah," I nodded and said between bites, "there's like one of those every other month." It was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did anyone get hurt?" asked Kara, finished with her doughnut.

"No. There were no witnesses except for this homeless guy who swears the perp had _horns_. Like on his head!" Kara and I shared a look and chuckled, but Winn dismissed our disbelief. "I'm telling you they're out there; Aliens!"

"Winn, there's no such things as aliens," Kara laughed it off as I tried not to look so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well, you might feel differently after you read this website," Winn smiled and lifted up his tablet for her to take a better look at the article.

"Winn, you write that website," I said before taking a few sips of my latte to wash down all the doughnuts I ate.

"I-I contribute," he stuttered, looking between Kara and I as he set down the tablet on his desk.

"Okay, I need to go." I dropped the empty Starbucks cup into Winn's trashcan and smiled at them, using my super-hearing to listen to Cat Grant making her way to her elevator from all the way down the first floor. "I'm pretty sure Cat Grant's here and I don't want her to see me without the new layouts."

"Pretty sure or always sure? I swear, every time you say that not a minute later does she show up. Right before Kara announces that she's here, I might add." There was a beat while Winn looked at us, curious, "It's like you two are psychic twins or something."

"Something," I agreed and said goodbye to them before going over to meet the new art director.

* * *

There was no one in the art director's office when I entered the office and checked the bigger desk across from mine. Piles of boxes covered it, some already opened I noticed, as I put down my doughnut box on my desk and went over to look at some of the photographs that were pulled out.

Of course, the picture of the Pulitzer-winning image of Superman flying into the golden sky got my attention first. He was just a small figure, could barely tell it was a person and not a bird if it wasn't for the iconic red cape he wore, but the essence of light, and hope, and good was there. It was enough to make me fill my eyes with wonder, asking myself what it must feel like to fly up in the clouds without being seen as a freak but as a savior.

My Kryptonian DNA allowed me to fly, but an invisible chain kept my feet shackled to the ground. I hadn't flown in ten years, not after experiencing first-hand the foul way some people treated a being like me.

"Hello," the male voice stopped me from remembering that dark day, the moment I learned the true cruelty of Earth's people, and I held my hand away from the photograph.

"Yes, sorry," I shook my head and remembered the other thing I was supposed to do, going over to my desk while the the man stood next to the door. "It's okay, I have the layouts right here. I'll deliver them to Cat Grant so you can..." I trailed off, finally looking at him as I blinked in surprise and words failed to form in my head, "Jim-Jimmy- James Olsen?"

"Just James," he laughed while extending his hand out to me, "I'm the new guy."

Yeah, and only everything I aspire to be as a photojournalist! And also, my new _boss_!

I failed to keep a slight blush from creeping onto my cheeks, but at least I controlled my excitement and didn't break his hand when I shook it with a bright smile. "And I'm Riley King, your assistant, but you can call me Lee. That's what almost everyone prefers to call me, except for Cat Grant. She calls me every other name that starts with R, besides my actual name, but lately she's chosen Reyna...," I stopped my rambling when I noticed that I was still holding and shaking his hand, instantly pulling it back as I felt my face grow hot. "Sorry, I, uh- It's nice to finally meet you."

"You, too, Lee," he nodded and smiled kindly at me.

"Uh, Lee?" Kara stopped at the door, her eyes instantly taking James in and she looked over at me with a questioning look as she finished, "Miss Grant needs the new layouts."

"I have 'em," I raised the folder in my hand before I introduced her to my boss, who'd turned around smiling when Kara entered the office. "Kara, this is James Olsen. James, this is Kara Danvers."

"Oh my God," she gasped taking a step closer to us so she could shake James' hand, "you're the photographer for the Daily Planet!"

"My reputation precedes me," he let go of Kara's hand and noted with yet another charming smile.

"I'll let you two get to know each other," I looked between the two, not missing how Kara lifted her hand to adjust her glasses as she tried to hide her blush, and left the office in a hurry.

I could deal with not flying and hiding my powers. I could deal with fangirling and embarrassing myself in front of James Olsen. But I _could not_ deal with Cat Grant being angry at me for not delivering the new layouts on time.

That woman was Satan in designer heels.

* * *

Cat Grant was pleased with the layouts and I managed to work at CatCo for another day as she didn't fire me.

The rest of my day was pretty much showing James around and introducing him to coworkers that he already didn't know. Unlike my old boss, he was fine making coffee by himself and ordering his lunches but if I let him do that everyday from now on then I'd just be sitting on my desk playing Solitaire on my computer.

So apart from showing him around, I also set down some ground rules. That way, I could still keep my job while letting him know that ordering me to do things was in my job description and I was getting paid for it.

"I really appreciate your hard work, Lee," he looked up from his computer at me, "but you should head home. It's pretty late."

Stopping from organizing his agenda for the month, I moused over my computer screen to see that he was right. It was late, late enough that I should've been at home eating my dinner by now.

"Thank you," I looked across to his desk and gave him a tired but appreciative smile. "I'll just finish this up before I go," I said and typed a couple of things down on my tablet so I wouldn't forget.

"It should really be me thanking you." He stood up from his desk to get the copies he printed out from the printer. With his back to me, he continued, "I'm just the ex-photojournalist from the Daily Planet." He turned around and smiled, pointing at me while holding the printed images in his hand, "You're the one who knows more about the art director's job than anyone."

"Well, I have been ordered around by one for the past three years so there's nothing extraordinary about that," I let out a small laugh if not at the irony of my words.

Half Daxamite. Half Kryptonian. All alien.

I was as _extra_ ordinary as they came.

James nodded, looking down at the carpeted floor while smiling. "Well," he breathed out and walked over to sit at his desk, looking at me, "thank you anyway."

I smiled back, grabbed my blazer jacket and turned off the lights on my side of the office, "See you tomorrow, James." He waved goodbye and returned to his work but before I walked out, I turned to him and asked, "Um, would you rather have muffins or doughnuts in the morning?"

He chuckled softly but shook his head and answered, "I have no preference. Goodnight, Lee."

"Okay," I gave a short nod before I left.

* * *

As I walked out of the Starbucks with my iced coffee in hand, the number of people walking down the street and suddenly stopping to look up at the night sky got my attention.

With a questioning look, I tilted my head up to see what they were all pulling out their cellphones for and widened my eyes at the burning, flying airplane.

 _"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure_ ," I used my superhearing to tune in on what the male news-reporter was saying on one of the local bar's TV.

The people on the streets gasped in horror when another of the airplane's engine burst into flames in the sky. Siren's wailed as several ambulances and the blue-and-red whirling lights of NCPD cars drove down the streets, but even at full speed there wasn't a chance they could save Flight 237.

"Ohh, crap," I breathed out, knowing that I couldn't just let the people in that plane die, so I trashed my coffee without taking a sip of it and made my way to the nearest dark alley.

Running down the empty path, my heart bat with an acceleration I hadn't felt in years and it went rampant at what I tried to do next.

I took off my blazer, feeling the air against my skin as I made a big jump and stayed up in the air for a few seconds before landing back down, falling on my knees.

My breath came out loud and heavy and I closed my eyes to clear my mind. The memory of those who hurt me weighed me down, still. But they were gone, I told myself, I had escaped them and I was free now.

I could fly. And even if I couldn't, I had to. They didn't know it, but the people on that airplane were counting on me and I wasn't going to fail them.

My eyes opened again and I stood, determination set inside me as I ran down the small path I had left and jumped once more before I hit the brick wall.

Flying over it completely, I exclaimed delightedly when I remained in the air this time.

I flew up higher, National City below me as I went after the burning airplane.

One of its engines had exploded by now, but I was surprised to see it leveling off.

"What the...?" I narrowed my eyes at the human figure flying under the airplane, seeming to carry it so it wouldn't crash. I only flew faster expecting the person carrying the airplane to be Superman, but was taken back when I got close enough to realize that it was a young woman.

Not having the time to further wonder who she was, I looked past her and ahead at the bridge flowing with traffic.

"Shit!" I breathed out, flying over to the airplane's side where the other engine burned and tore it off as easily as snapping an apple from a tree before it could do more damage to the airplane.

The smoke and heat of the second engine's explosion fogged my vision for a second but I soon recovered and flew on top of the airplane, becoming closer to the tall bridge in front of us.

The airplane began to slowly tilt to its side and I quickly realized what the super-powered woman under the airplane was doing. There was only one way to avoid crashing into the bridge: by turning the airplane on its side and going through it.

I cried out, not having used so much strength in all my life as I plunged my hands into the top of the airplane, like dipping them into warm sand. Only this sand was made of incredibly strong aluminum alloy and not grains of rock.

"Oh my God!" I let out a painful groan, feeling every muscle in my body fighting hard to keep the airplane, in my literal hands, from crashing while it turned and finally went through the goddamn bridge.

I helped set Flight 237 down on the water, a new problem rising when a blinding spotlight settled upon the top of the floating airplane and outed me out to the whole world.

Immediately, my hands went up to cover my face from the camera men in helicopters above. As much as I knew that saving this airplane was going to bite me in the ass later, I didn't want anyone finding out who I was - _what_ I was. I had not spent half of my life running from place to place just so in a day officials could come knocking on my door and lock me away for further testing.

Hell no.

I've finally found a stable job. My boss was James _Olsen_ , a man I admired ever since I saw his Pulitzer-winning photograph of Superman printed on the Daily Planet. For the first time in thirteen years I have people that I happily called best friends, who liked me and cared about me. I was just starting to live a normal life and I enjoyed it.

So screw getting recognized as a hero and finding out who the woman carrying the plane was. I was not going to jeopardize what I already had. Before anyone could get a clear shot of me, I dived into the water and swam until I was safe.

* * *

"The passengers of Flight 237 appear to have not one, but two guardian angels," I listened to the man on Channel 3 News report what surely all of National City knew by now. "When, what many report to be a pair of female flying forms, rescued them from certain death."

Serving myself a plate of mac n' cheese for dinner, I walked over to the living room and sat down on my navy blue sofa to hear what Leyna Nguyen, live at the scene, had to say.

"Thank you, Rick," the camera turned to the woman, behind her the flashing red lights of ambulances trying to aid the rescued passengers. "Guardian angels, or human wrecking balls?"

"Motherf-," I almost chocked on my mac n' cheese, settling it down on the coffee table instead as I stared at Leyna Nguyen unbelievably. " _Really?_ "

I held an entire airplane in my hands and helped it from crashing! The least they could do was cut me some slack, right?

"There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge." I sighed at the newscaster's words and ran a hand through my hair, still wet from taking a shower after I came home from helping save Flight 237. "And one quick-thinking passenger even managed to snap pictures of these heroes."

I reached for the remote and paused on the separate images stacked side by side of the young woman and me.

Judging by what was shown on screen, she was a few inches taller than me but around the same age. Everything else I couldn't easily distinguished, fortunately the pictures were of bad quality. The only thing evident about us was that we were female, and I was brunette - the other girl could've been dark-haired, too, but it looked more like she was covered in soot and exhaust.

I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily before I turned the TV off and leaned back on the sofa, closing my eyes and letting the silence drown out my worries for a second.

When I opened my eyes again I grabbed my still warm mac n' cheese and forked a mouthful into my mouth. I finished my dinner in quietude, knowing that the media will not stop until they found out who these National City's heroes were. And of course, Cat Grant was going to be on top of her game tomorrow because this was her big change at getting a hero, or two, on the front page cover of CatCo Magazine.

Crazy, how things worked. This morning I was dreading meeting my new boss, and tomorrow that same dread would sit in the pit of my stomach as the city tried to figure out who their new superheroines were.

I went to bed with a single question haunting me in my sleep: what did I just do?

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm not new to this, but I've been gone for almost a year and apparently I've forgotten some important things (like how to start writing a decent story lol). But I have high hopes for this fic and couldn't think of a better way to start 2017 by sharing it with you guys!**

 **If you enjoyed reading this first chapter and are interested enough to read more, please favorite/follow/review! I will love to know what you think of "Wanderess" so far!**

 **As always, I will be making sets displaying what my OC, Riley King(faceclaim: Kristin Kreuk), wears during the chapters! If you want to check 'em out, my Polyvore username is: "crazyaboutbooks1309"!  
**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVELIES HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! THANKS FOR READING! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Pilot Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except my OC, Riley King, and any further characters I make up along the way. I do not claim anything else besides the small tweaks and changes I'll make to the story/dialogue. This is purely meant to entertain and no profit is made out of it.

 **A/N:** Hello friends! So it's been an eternity since the last update, and assuming (and hoping, too) that not all of you have grown old and withered by now, here's the next chapter of "Wanderess"! I know it's super-short but it's something right? *nervous laughter*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

I fought back an exasperated groan as I listened to the news show at home, in my car, and now at work, " _Good morning, National City! Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about: Who are the mystery flying women who saved the plane?_ "

"Hi, Lee! What's going on?" Kara did a double-take when she saw me exit the elevator with a frustrated look on my face. She noticed how empty-handed I was and her concern grew, "Are you okay?"

Normally, I carried either a cup of coffee in my hands or box of pastries, but most of the time it was both. This time I only brought my messenger bag and an annoyed attitude with me.

"Sorry," I gave her a small smile as we walked to her desk, "this whole superhero-talk is starting to give me a headache. But I'm fine."

"I think it's pretty cool," she shrugged and smiled brightly at me. It was no secret how big a ray of sunshine Kara was, but she appeared extra bubbly today. And I'd admit, her upbeat mood was kind of contagious.

I guess people talking about me and the other woman, saying we were heroes, wasn't such a bad thing. "I can see why," I agreed, looking at the TV image of me standing on top of the airplane I helped save in a new light.

" _Despite extensive efforts_ ," Leyna Nguyen reported on the news, " _no one has been able to identify who, or rather, what they are._ "

Even though the investigation was putting me on edge, I couldn't deny that being seen as a hero for once felt good.

"Two plane-saving ladies?" From his desk, Winn scoffed at the idea and raised an eyebrow in question at us. "How is the world supposed to take them seriously if they can't even come up with suits? What... Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? A pair of rookie superheroes?"

"Hey," I snapped at him, trying to hide how personal the jab of his words felt. "Those 'rookie superheroes' saved an entire flight last night. We should be thanking them."

"And I would," Winn nodded in agreement while waving a hand to the TV monitors on the walls that were frozen on the two pictures, one of them of me, "if it wasn't for the fact that they haven't stepped up to the public-eye."

"Maybe they don't want the attention. Maybe, it was just a one-time thing and they don't feel safe parading their powers around National City," I reasoned.

"Or maybe this is their first step in becoming who they're supposed to be," Kara said, but I got the feeling those words were meant more for her than for Winn and me.

* * *

"I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me." Cat Grant's team, including Kara and me, gathered around in her office and stood to hear what she said, "The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind."

I shifted nervously, Kara doing the same as she pushed her glasses up her nose, and we listened to the big guys throw mice around in hopes to appease the Cat.

"We don't have much to go on. The images we're working off are low res-"

"I guess the one one the right is around 5'9", the woman on the left could be 5'3". It's tough to gauge with their heights measured up against an airplane."

I sneaked a pointed look at Hayashi, knowing that he didn't mean it directly at me but technically I was an inch taller, at 5'4".

"Their hair color brown. Or black."

I looked over at Kara, who seemed as uncomfortable as me, while the group played detective and attempted to figure out the identity of the female heroes.

"Or maybe her hair is just dirty," James spoke up as he entered the room, pointing with a folder of papers in his hand at the right picture of the woman who was not me. He walked to the center, standing between Kara and me, as he looked at Cat Grant and finished, "You know, from soot. Plane exhaust."

"James, you make an excellent point," Cat Grant mused, and I couldn't help but sense an air of nervousness coming from Kara as she widened her eyes at James' spoken thoughts.

Cat Grant turned back to the large panel of screen monitors behind her desk and wondered, "Do you think there's any connection between these heroes and…"

"To my friend in blue?" James finished her suggestion, a slight smirk forming on his lips before he shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, not that he mentioned, but if they are anything like him, they're heroes."

While Kara looked up at him as if he was crazy, I remained still and tried my best to look stoic as I internally freaked out.

James was becoming dangerously close to figuring out the truth, but I told myself to keep calm. After all, even if they found out what I was there was no way to tell it was indeed me.

My face was completely blocked by my arms in the picture, they would never identify it. The other woman however, could be recognizable if they tried hard enough.

If anyone should be worried, it should be her. Even _I_ wanted to know who she was. If she was like Superman, or maybe like me?

"Saving people is what they're born to do." My thoughts were interrupted by James, and I turned my head slightly up to look at him as he said with certainty, "They'll be back."

Feeling Kara's gaze and mine on him, he shared a smile between us and we awkwardly returned it before all eyes were on Cat Grant again.

"Hmm, they better be," the woman's lips formed a smile and walked back behind her desk to stand right in front of the screen monitors propped on her office wall. "These girls are the answer. They're exactly what I need to save the Tribune. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero, and we have two." I gulped and was afraid of the spark of determination in Cat Grant's light-brown eyes in that moment. "We are going to _blow_ them _up_. We will feature them online and in the paper, but we need images, we need videos, we need interviews, and exclusive content. So _go_ \- Go get me those girls!"

"And Kera," Cat Grant said as the team ushered out of her office, Kara stopping to face her, "go get me a lettuce wrap."

The excited smile on my blonde friend dropped at the boss' order but she nodded her head yes, before following James and me out the glass doors.

"It's funny," James told us, his hands tucked into his black pants' pockets while he continued to walk and glanced down at us, "that's the first thing he did; save a plane, I mean."

He smiled knowingly to himself and walked past us. Kara and I stopped to look at each other, I shrugging my shoulders as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

After a second that excited smile crossed her features again, and she dragged me by the hand to Winn's desk.

We stopped behind our IT friend when she finally let go of my hand. "I need to talk to you, both, on the roof," she leaned in and whispered into our small group.

"The roof?" Winn turned around in his chair and questioned as he looked at me.

"Just come on," I said with the same clueless expression and patted him on his shoulder for him to stand up as we hurried to follow Kara.

* * *

"Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really into being this high up," Winn told Kara while we all stood high on the building.

I crossed my arms over my chest, bringing my blazer closer to my chest as the cool morning breeze of National City blew with larger force up here. "Yeah, what kind of talk is this that we need to be on a skyscraper's rooftop?"

"Okay, um, Winn, Riley," the blonde met our eyes with a nervous smile, "I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know. Can I trust you?

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Winn blinked back and nodded while I unfolded my arms at my side and stepped closer, saying, "Absolutely."

"Good. Um, I just... I really want someone to be excited for me." Kara's nervous energy became mixed with excitement. She couldn't help but bounce on her feet while she stammered on, "And I, um... Right, how do... Uh, there's something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop."

"Oh, my God, you're a lesbian." Winn gasped in realization, relieved, but I didn't think our friend's sexuality was the point of this conversation. "Oh, Kara, that's why you're not into me. This is, this is great news!"

"No. I'm not gay!" Winn's words stopped and he looked at Kara, confused, after she shook her head. Her blue eyes widened behind her glasses as she searched for her voice again. "I'm... I'm her!" She sighed, what looked like a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders, but Winn and I continued to stare at her in utter confusion. "The woman who saved the plane! Well, one of them at least." Kara finally explained with a chuckle.

"The woman who saved... the plane?" I muttered to myself. My stance took a step backward from the unexpected news, remembering last night with a sharp focus as Winn tried to process it, too.

"Okay. Yeah, okay. Right," he chuckled in disbelief but, when the blonde backed away from us with determination set on her features, his expression grew concerned. "Kara, what are you doing? Hey, Kara! Hey, get away from the ledge, you're gonna get hurt!"

Even though I truly believed that she had been the one saving the plane with me, my heart fastened at the sight of Kara on the brink of possible death. "Kara, please, you don't have to do this," I called out, taking slow, careful steps towards her.

She adjusted her glasses and smiled bright at me, "It's okay, I want to." Arms spread horizontally, like a bird's wings, she fell back over the ledge.

"Kara! Hey!" Winn's voice rose in fear as he crossed the roof to the building's ledge, I running behind him.

We loomed over the ledge and watched as she became a tiny speckle of a human body, as she fell down. For a moment I considered her being the woman who helped me save the plane a lie, when she came closer to hitting the concrete street below and didn't show any sign of stopping. But before I had the chance to fly down to save her, she flew up and whooshed past us like it was no big deal. As if her life hadn't been in danger seconds ago.

"Oh my God," I pushed back the shock and broke into a grin as I stared back at Kara standing merrily in the center of the rooftop once again, hundreds of questions spiraling inside me.

How could this be? Where was she from? Was there any relation to her and Superman? How did she end up here? Why was she revealing herself to us now? But most importantly, could I trust her? Would she trust me if I were to do the same?

"You're... You're her!" Winn's exclamation brought me back to CatCo's roof and I watched him try not to cry, tears brimming his green eyes from shock.

"Yup," she rose her hands up and shared the same wide-eyed expression as us, not believing what she just did herself.

Kara Danvers was someone out of this world, just like me.

No, not like me. She was nothing like me, I realized.

My grin settled into a small smile as I stood on the roof with a cheering Winn and an adrenaline-rushed Kara, not feeling like celebrating at all.

Half-Kryptonian and Half-Daxamite, I was the outcome of two planets who absolutely hated each other. I was a complete outsider, whichever way I looked at it and wherever place I lived.

Just one look at Kara, and I could see she was born out of something noble and good and loving.

I, on the other hand, grew up being seen as the product of dishonor, treachery, and war. Judged off this, Kara and I were complete opposites, really.

And there was no way of telling how she'd react if I were to share my secret with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the part were I try to answer to the previous chapter's reviews! Please let me know if you prefer this being done either at the beginning of each chapter, or through PM, or just like this. I know to some it can get pretty annoying and I don't want to disturb you're reading experience.  
**

 **As always, I will be making sets displaying what my OC, Riley King(faceclaim: Kristin Kreuk), wears during the chapters! If you want to check 'em out, my Polyvore username is: "crazyaboutbooks1309"!  
**

 **Review Response(s)**

 **grapejuice101:** Oh it's been so long, friend! Hello! :D Thank you so much for reading and liking my story, I hope you continue to like it! :)

 **Dreamonalina:** Hey, girl lol! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance and leaving such a nice review! You should really give Supergirl a watch, it's not THE best show out there but I really enjoy watching it. :)

 **bronson. simmerman:** Ugh I feel so horrible! I know this isn't soon enough, not by a long-shot lol, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 **Gossamermouse101:** Aww, thank you so much! :D I only hope the wait wasn't that long enough for you to lose you're excitement over this story! I'm really thankful you gave my story a chance, though! :)

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer:** Slowly (hopefully not all the time lol) but surely I will definitely keep going with this fic! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LOVELIES HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! THANKS FOR READING! P.S. TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE GOING TROUGH FINALS, I FEEL YOU'RE PAIN, STAY STRONG FAM! AND TO THOSE WHO ALREADY ENDED THE SCHOOL YEAR/GRADUATED, BE PROUD OF YOURSELF YOU MADE IT!  
**


End file.
